Blood Lust
by sciatta
Summary: Haruto Tenjo posses the rarest blood in the world and is a target for the Varians, a vicious vampire gang. When he is attacked, his brothers and his friends want revenge for the damage the Varians have caused but are dealt with a series of unexpected twists. Kaito x Mizael, Durbe x Shark, Mihael x Yuma. Rated M for violence, blood, gore, and future smut.
1. Prologue

_**Okay so I am really feeling this story. Galaxymastershipping, Durbe x Shark (what's their ship name?), and Aztecshipping. AU (obviously) and rated M for violent themes, blood and gore, character death, and possible smut. I do not own YuGiOh Zexal.**_

* * *

The thunder outside claps loudly and the rain comes down from the sky with vengeance. The small cabin is right in the middle of the violent storm but it is holding up quite well against the harsh rainwater and wind. Inside sits Haruto Tenjo, watching TV and using its light as the source of illumination seeing as the power was knocked out. He has to make sure to thank his brother's boyfriend for making the TV keep power even when everything else doesn't. If it wasn't on then the house would be completely dark and Haruto would be trembling under his bed, sobbing until his brother came home to cuddle with him.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Haruto freezes in place. He's all alone and in these situations, Kaito tells him to never open the door. Kaito is smart and Haruto has no reason whatsoever to disobey his rules. But another knock comes and soon more come quickly. Haruto curses his good nature because now he remembers that the cabin doesn't have a porch or viser, so the person knocking is standing out in the middle of the vicious storm. He pictures them trembling and soaking wet, the inevitable cold brewing inside them. Surely Kaito would understand if he opened the door to let the poor stranger in, right? Deciding that it would be okay, Haruto jumps down from the couch and swiftly moves to the door.

Once he's up to the door, his apprehension starts to sink in. What if the person wants to be let in so he can rob him and kill him? Then again, what thief would knock on the door? He swallows his fear and simply turns the lock, turning the knob and opening the door. Behind the thin screen door, he is met with piercing blue eyes. For a minute he thinks it's his brother Kaito, until he notices the long blonde hair coming down past his shoulders. Like he thought, the stranger is shivering and soaking wet from the rain. Haruto's big heart instantly wants to let the person in but his apprehension keeps him at bay.

"Hello. I'm lost and I got caught in the storm. I was going to try and find my way but the weather is just not on my side at the moment. Do you mind if I come in to dry off and call a friend?" the stranger asks with a soft voice that breaks Haruto's apprehension and convinces him it'll be okay to let him in. With a smile, he unlocks the screen door and pushes it open, inviting the person into his home. As the stranger enters, Haruto studies him silently. His hair came down to his elbows and was a shade lighter than Kaito's. His clothes were soaking wet and were dripping on the wood floor as he walked, making him wonder how long he had been out in the rain.

"Wait here!" Haruto tells him and runs upstairs, knowing exactly what he needed. He runs into the bathroom and takes three towels before running to his room and taking a blanket. Kaito would use that blanket on him when he was too stubborn to come inside from the rain, Haruto always did love playing in the mud puddles. As he makes his way downstairs with the bundle of things in his arms, he smiles to see the stranger is standing there obediently, not robbing him. The young boy runs over to him with a smile and holds up the bundle, watching as the stranger takes a towel and starts to dry his beautiful hair. Haruto turns and sets the other towels on the couch, taking the blanket and hugging it as he walked back over to the stranger.

"Take this, it'll keep you nice and warm." The stranger keeps his face hidden behind his hair as he dries it but Haruto can hear him chuckling quietly.

"There is only one thing I need, angel." Curious, Haruto lowers the blanket slowly and tilts his head. His apprehension returns and he starts to regret his decision.

"What I need...is your blood." The stranger flips his hair back and hisses loudly, revealing two large fangs. Haruto screams and drops his blanket, moving to run away only for the stranger to grab him and yank him close. He feels the two large fangs sinking into his flesh and his blood rolling down his neck, he realizes he's made a grave mistake and screams again. Only this scream is filled with regret and sorrow rather than fear.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Reviews are all welcomed!**_


	2. Blood & Fire

**_I didn't plan on updating so soon but here it is! There will be a character death (yes already), blood, and somewhat gore. Doesn't that sound appeasing? I do not own YuGiOh Zexal._**

* * *

Christopher has always had a sixth sense about things. He could always tell when something was wrong and the hunch would never go away until he found out what it was. He would be jumpy and fidgety the entire time, bits of his long white hair sticking up. It was for his own good that Kaito simply conceded when his mentor and lover said that he had a bad feelings. The man was a lycan after all, Kaito simply assumed that six sense was one of his many abilities.

Christopher's beauty is undeniable when he's in his human form. From his breathtaking blue eyes to his long white hair, he's enchanting and Kaito is caught under his spell. What's even more beautiful is his wolf form; a large white wolf with icy blue eyes that can stare deep into your soul. Kaito would never imagine that he would fall in love with a lycan but it was inevitable when it came to Christopher. The man was a piece of art in either form and the blonde had no choice but to let him have his heart.

As the two walk to Kaito's cabin, he notices that the elder is moving quickly, a look of concern on his face. His heart starts to quicken and he wonders if his hunch is about Haruto. He had left his little brother home alone in order to do some work with Christopher, but could that have been a bad idea? Suddenly he picks up his pace and runs ahead of the other, running through the rain as the cabin comes into his view. He could be panicking but when it came to his brother he rather be panicking and turn out to be wrong in the end.

Haruto had the rarest blood in the world, only a selected few had it in their system. This made him a target for vampires to get a good feed from him. This was another reason why Kaito was drawn to Christopher and his family. The Arclights were all lycans, the strongest in Heartland. With a simple bite they could kill any vampire and Kaito needed that protection for his brother. He was sure no vampire would be foolish enough to try and attack Haruto when they all knew about the Arclights, but there was always a slim chance.

As Kaito runs toward his home, he sees Christopher run past him in his wolf form. That confirms his worst fear: a vampire has gotten to his brother. The wolf bursts through the cabin doors and Kaito is soon to follow after him. As he enters, his eyes go wide in shock at the scene. The living room is a mess and Haruto is in the corner trembling, his hand on his neck and blood surrounding him. Christopher is on top of someone and the two are wrestling on the ground. Kato rushes over to Haruto and picks him up, running outside with him.

"What happened, Haruto?!" Kaito yells as he runs out into the rain, the only thing on his mind is getting his brother away from danger. He runs into the shed as Haruto's answer is simply a loud sob and he notices just how much his brother his bleeding. Setting him on the floor, he grabs the first aid kit and kneels next to him, starting to clot up the blood as best he can.

[With Christopher]

Christopher growls loudly as he pins the blonde to the floor. His scent is strong yet somewhat familiar. He knows that this one isn't the typical vampire that roams around Heartland, this one is stronger and wiser. He manages to dodge all of Christopher's bites and this frustrates him. He starts to claw at his face and hears an ear splitting scream coming from the vampire. Looking down, he realizes he's made four deep and bloody gashes in his face; two coming down on his forehead and one on each cheek. Suddenly, he feels himself being hit with extreme force and is sent flying into a wall.

The vampire stands up with his hands covering his face. He's screaming that his beautiful face is ruined and Christopher changes into his human form. He feels that his ribs are broken and he groans in pain, standing up slowly as he watched the vampire. He is leaning over and going on about his face, his long blonde hair cascading in front of him.

"Who are you?" Christopher asks quietly as he reaches for a piece of broken wood, preparing to stake the other. The blonde flips his hair back and shows Christopher the damage he's caused. The blood covers his face and comes down from the scratches on his forehead, running over and around his eyes. It gives the illusion of him crying blood and sends chills down Christopher's spine. The scratches on his cheeks are gushing blood as well, his entire face is covered in the crimson liquid and he looks like a demon in true form. With his blue eyes wide in anger and what Christopher believes is madness, he grabs a lantern and tosses it against a wall, causing it to shatter and the flame inside to spread quickly.

"My name is Mizael and I will be the last vampire you ever face." He answers before taking the coffee table and smashing it, taking the leg and charging toward Christopher. Before he can escape, the blonde impales him with the table leg, sending it through his torso and into the wall. Christopher cries out in pain as the wood goes through his body and pins him to the wall. The last thing he sees are Mizael's crazy blue eyes covered in blood, and for a moment he is able to pretend the blue eyes belong to his dear Kaito before the vampire runs out of the cabin, leaving him for dead.

[With Kaito]

Kaito trembles slightly when he finally cleans up his brother's blood. The two puncture wounds are huge and unlike anything he's ever seen before. He wonders if it was something else that attacked him, there was no way a typical vampire could do that to him. He grabs a bandage and places it over his brother's neck, swallowing as he speaks quietly and slowly, his voice shaking.

"I-I'm sorry, Kaito... You always say never let people in when you aren't home, but I did it anyway... I'm so sorry..." Haruto started to cry again and Kaito frowned, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay Haruto, it's just good that we got here before something really bad happened." Kaito spoke quietly, calming him down. He felt Haruto relax slightly and he smiled down at him, rubbing his back softly. Suddenly he smiled something burning and he felt his heart sink. Letting go of Haruto, he stood up and ran to the door. His eyes went wide when he saw the cabin on fire and he automatically thought of Christopher.

"Christopher!" he cries out as he runs toward the burning cabin. He rushes up to the window and looks inside, crying out when he sees his boyfriend against a wall, his head hanging as the flames surround him. In a panic, Kaito rushes over to the door and forces it open, only to be sent flying back when the flames rush out through the door. He lands a few feet away and grunts softly in pain, propping himself up onto his shoulders and watching with tearful eyes as the cabin and Christopher burned.

[Time Skip]

Kaito sits in the grass as he stares at the now burnt down cabin, simply staring. The rain had long ago stopped and the sun was creeping up through the clouds. Kaito was simply sitting numb as his eyes looked blankly at the scene, taking in the burnt rubble and the smell of burning wood. There was no sign of Christopher's body so he simply assumes that he was burned to ashes along with everything else.

"Kaito?" He hears Haruto behind him but he doesn't have it in him to move and look at his gold eyes. He was so numb and empty that he wasn't even sure he could move whatsoever. Haruto simply sighs softly and walks toward to cabin, being careful not to burn himself on anything. He looks around and swallows his pain and guilt for allowing all of this to happen. If only he obeyed his brother's rules then Christopher would be alive. As he looks around, something catches his eyes among the charred rubble. He walks over to it and picks it up carefully, realizing that it's Christopher's amulet containing his crest. Squeezing it slightly and holding it to his chest, Haruto figures that the body is around this area. Haruto leaves the rubble and walks back over to his empty brother, sitting in front of him.

"I-I found this..." he whispers softly and for the first time, Kaito moves. He looks down at the amulet in his brother's hand and takes it when he hands it to him. Kaito stays frozen for a few moments as he stares at the amulet before tears slip from his eyes. He breaks down completely and sobs loudly as he holds the amulet to his chest, shaking as the loud cries left him. As he finally lets it all out and cries, Haruto sits and watches his brother. The person who he felt was always a rock and would always be strong, was completely broken. It was all his fault and he needed to find a way to help him. He had to fix his broken brother.

* * *

**_Was that horrible? I apologize (not really). Oh and yes, Durbe x Shark is Tomoshipping. Thank you! Reviews are all welcomed!_**


	3. Pain & Anger

_**This is pretty long and I am very happy with it! Um, I think updates will come every two weeks, that sounds like a good timetable right? Anyway, there is another character death and some gore. Do enjoy! I do not own YuGiOh Zexal.**_

* * *

Kaito stood outside of the Arclight mansion, the amulet of his late boyfriend in his hand. He realizes it's been hours since he dropped Haruto off at Yuma's, but he can't find the courage to go inside and tell them that their brother is dead. And how was he to explain it? That his own brother broke his rule and let in the vampire who would eventually kill Christopher? Kaito hated his thoughts, but he couldn't help but blame Haruto for what happened. The love of his life had burned to death all because his brother was foolish enough to trust a stranger to enter their home.

After standing outside for a few more minutes, he finally finds the courage to knock on the door. He holds the amulet tightly in his hand and wonders how to exactly tell them that he's dead, the fact is still hard for him to swallow. As the door opens, he stands up straight and tries to compose himself, trying to make himself look strong and stoic again.

The door opens and Thomas stands there, the look on his face proving that he had just woken up. It's a little bit after 11AM so it isn't odd that he would be sleeping in this late.

"Christopher isn't here, Kaito. I think he spent the nught in his laboratory." Thomas says nonchalantly, attempting to close the door. Kaito puts his foot between the door and the doorway, making the other pause in confusion.

"I-I... we have to talk..." Kaito curses his nerves and the fact that he just stuttered, it completely ruined his front of being strong. With a raised eyebrow, Thomas opens the door fully and allows the blonde to enter. The two made their way to the couch and Thomas sat next to Kaito, who out of nerves ended up standing instead. Even though Thomas was a year younger than him, Kaito still felt intimidated by him at times, especially when it came to things like this.

"I just... I'll just have to blurt this out..." Kaito said before turning his back to the other. It would be easier this way, or somewhat easier.

"S-something happened last night... Christopher was killed by a vampire... H-he's gone..." Kaito hung his head as he spoke, the horrible images of a burning Chris suddenly becoming fresh in his mind. The silence quickly became eerie and made Kaito wonder if Thomas had heard him. He turned around and saw the blank look on the other's face.

"What do you mean he was killed...? Christopher is strong, he can't be killed. Especially by a vampire..." Thomas spoke slowly as he stared at the blonde. Kaito swallowed the lump in his throat and showed him the amulet.

"He was burned... to death... in my cabin..." He watched as his red eyes moved to the amulet and stood still for a few moments. Suddenly, he heard him laugh a little, it was quiet and dry, prompting Kaito to bite his lip nervously.

"Burned to death...? So there isn't even a body to claim..." Thomas stood up quickly and snatched the amulet out of his hand, forcing his way past him with his eyes squeezed shut to keep back the tears. He'd be damned if he cried in front of anyone.

Kaito stood in the same spot for a few moments, his head hung as tears started to flood his eyes. This proved to be the hardest thing he would ever have to do, he couldn't imagine the pain that Thomas was feeling at that moment. His thoughts were filled with scenarios of what he would do if he was Thomas in that situation, and if he was being told that Haruto had been killed. He started to cry silently at the thought, his head snapping up when he heard a loud cry. He turned toward the direction and strained to listen, hearing Thomas and Mihael yelling.

Then Mihael came running into the living room, a tray of tea in his hands and his big green eyes filled with worry and tears that threatened to spill. Kaito felt himself stiffen again when he realized he would probably have to tell him what happened to his brother, he only hoped that since he had said it once already, the second time would be a little easier.

"Kaito... what happened to Chris...?" the younger spoke slowly as he stared up at the other. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kaito soon realized that this wouldn't be easier at all, maybe even harder for him. He took a deep breath and looked down to avoid the big green eyes that were staring him down.

"A-a vampire k-killed him last night... in a fire..." He winced as the words left his lips, it felt like a vicious lie that was too horrible to be true. He prayed that this was all a neverending nightmare and that eventually he would wake up and Christopher would be smiling that small smile at him, proving everything else that happened was only but a nightmare.

"No... no, Kaito... Chris is invincible, he's strong..." Mihael shook his head quickly as the tears finally rolled down his cheeks, his entire body trembling. Kaito looked up at him and bit his lip, his own tears starting to form as he watched the youngest Arclight slowly fall apart.

"He's not gone... he's invincible... he's invincible, damn it!" He yelled as he tossed the tray to the ground and caused the tea to spill and the cups to shatter against the floor. He let out a painful sob and turned to run away, leaving Kaito to his own sorrow.

[With Mizael]

With blood dried up and covering his face, Mizael shoved the doors open to the dimly lit bar. He stormed inside and headed straight for a redhead patron, turning him around and picking him up by his collar, tossing him across the room. The person crashed into the chairs, causing the other two bar patrons to whip around in shock.

"What the hell happened to you?!" the brunette asked as he climbed down from the stool.

"That son of a bitch set me up!" Mizael growled as he walked toward the redhead. He watched as the other slowly stood up and laughed quietly.

"I didn't set you up, Mizael. I just kept certain information from you..."

"Vector, why didn't you tell me there were lycans in that town! Look at my fucking face!" He picked up a table and tossed it toward him, growling when he dodged it. He saw Vector appear next to him and his arm draped around his shoulders.

"Judging from the incredible amount of strength you're showing, I'm going to assume you got your feed. Did you?" Mizael simply shoved him away with a growl.

"Did you, Mizael?" Mizael looked over at the two Varians, Gilag and Alit, and gave them a short nod before noticing how their eyes lit up. The Varians were the most notorious vampire group in the country. They were vicious and ruthless, but one thing they never got was the greatest feed ever. Haruto Tenjo is one of the few people in the world who has the rarest blood in the world, and anyone who is lucky to feed from him will get incredible strength, stamina, and agility. And now Mizael was the first of the Varians to get to this level.

"What happened?" The four males turned to see their leader, Durbe, staring at them with concern and confusion in his eyes. Mizael moved away from Vector and huffed quietly.

"I found Haruto Tenjo and got a feed but what Vector failed to inform us was that there were lycans in the town. One attacked me and did this." He gestured to his face as Durbe approached them. After examining the scars on the blonde's face, he frowned slightly.

"Alit, take him to the back and help him get cleaned up." Alit nodded quietly and made his way to the back of the bar, a hesitant Mizael following him. When they were both gone, Durbe stood silently before turning and smacking Vector with the back of his hand, causing him to be sent to the floor.

"You were in the town so you knew, you knew there were lycans. What if he was killed, Vector?!" Durbe lectured him as he towered over the other. With venom in his violet eyes, he looked up at his gray haired leader and smirked lightly.

"Then you'd have to find another lover, dear leader." Durbe simply pursed his lips and stepped back from him, his annoyance still evident.

"Get up, we are going back there when Mizael is cleaned up. You are on thin ice, Vector. _Thin ice_." He walked past the redhead and walked into the back, leaving Gilag and Vector to sit in silence.

[With Thomas]

Thomas sat on his bed staring at his brother's amulet as his girlfriend Rio watched him. Since Kaito had told him what happened, a few people had come over in an attempt to console him, but he only allowed Rio to see him. He knew that Yuma would be comforting Mihael and Ryoga would be with Kaito and Haruto.

Haruto. It was all that little bastard's fault. Why did he have to let that vampire in? Why did he have to be so damn weak and fragile that Christopher felt the need to protect him? It was Kaito's fault too. He was his boyfriend, he should've protected him. Thomas gripped the amulet tightly and felt tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. It was everyone's fault. It was Haruto's fault for letting in that goddamn vampire. It was Kaito's fault for being with Christopher and getting him involved in all of that mess. It was Christopher's fault for allowing himself to be involved in it and allowing himself to be killed. He was an idiot and maybe he deserved to be dead.

"Thomas..." Rio spoke quietly as she rested her hand on his arm, squeezing it gently. He kept his eyes down on the amulet before he suddenly tossed it against the wall, causing the stone inside it to shatter.

"T-Thomas please... I know you're hurting but aren't you happy that he at least died doing something good. He was trying to save Haruto, and he did." Thomas simply laughed dryly and shook his head.

"He was a fool... he deserves to be dead!" He shook his head as he stood up from the bed, folding his arms over his chest. Rio stared at him in utter disbelief.

"He allowed himself to get into that situation and he allowed himself to be killed. I say good riddance." With a huff, he walked out of his room and ignored everyone's odd looks as he made his way outside. He needed air and no questions.

[Time Skip]

Thomas stuffed his hands in his pockets as he tried to walk a straight line back home. He had spent hours downing drinks in a bar and was now hammered in the middle of the night. On the plus side, the alcohol helped him to forget all that had happened that day and had him feeling very content. If he was sober he may have noticed the five pairs of eyes watching him or have heard what they were whispering.

"He smells just like him."

"He also smells of alcohol..."

"This will be so easy."

He whipped around and stumbled when he heard the last sentence, his glossy eyes looking for the source of it. When he couldn't see anyone, he turned around, only to be met by a pair of emerald green eyes. He stumbled back and hit someone's chest, when he looked he saw two blue eyes. In a panic, he changed into his wolf form and started run away, only for a strong hand to grab his tail and yank him back.

"Why are you running? Don't you want to play a game?" Thomas heard the hand speak and he turned up to see a green mohawk and menacing red eyes. He changed back into his human form and kicked the hand away, trying to run and bumping into the blue eyed stranger again, who grabbed his neck and bore his two fangs.

"We'll damage you like the other one damaged me." He hissed and in that moment, Thomas saw the markings on his face and recognized that they were from Christopher's claws. He growled and attempted to push him away, only to feel a sharp scratch at the back of his neck. He stumbled slightly before feeling two fangs puncture his neck, then another two puncturing the other side. He screamed out in pain and saw his world going black.

[Time Skip]

Rio yawned softly as she woke up the next morning. She realized she was in Thomas' bed and sighed softly when she noticed that he didn't come in last night. Sitting up, she ran her hand over the empty space and shook her head, getting up from the bed. She worried a lot about Thomas, she could tell that Chris' death had really upset him. His words of anger were simply him grieving.

As she walked out of the room and made her way down the hallway, she walked past a window and something caught her eye. She walked back over and looked closely, noticing that something was on one of the spears on the large gate. It looked like a dummy but she wasn't sure.

Rio quickly walked outside and towards the gate. As she approached it, the dummy looked more and more familiar. When she finally rated the gate she touched it gently and gasped when she felt something wet. Looking down at her hand, she noticed blood on her fingers. As she looked back up at the dummy in the spear, she let out a blood curdling scream.

Kaito jumped up as he heard a loud scream. He ran outside and saw Ryoga holding a screaming and crying Rio. He ran over to see what the problem was when he saw Thomas impaled on the gate, the spear going through his body and sticking out of his mouth. His shirt was ripped open and in his chest was a large V carved with apparently a large knife.

"Thomas!" Kaito whipped around to see Mihael staring in complete horror, Yuma by his side, and Haruto trembling behind them.

"Yuma take them inside!" Kaito yelled and a panicked Yuma forced the two boys back inside, slamming the door shut. The elder turned back to the horrible sight and swallowed hard. He had gotten involved with some ruthless beings and he could tell a vicious battle was erupting. One he wasn't sure he could fight.

* * *

_**Traumatization is fun. All reviews are welcomed and look forward to an update in two weeks!**_


End file.
